Talk the Time! Episode 9
With Samantha learning the truth about what James has been doing. Samantha has to take action and apologize to Wolfgang. Would Wolfgang accept after what Samantha has done? Also... What has team Inferno been up to? Nintendocan) Geez... Wolf is strong... PyrusMaster82) I HATE YOU BEING THE LEADER! THIS TEAM WAS MY IDEA! MINE! Nintendocan) I won the vote =P AquosMaster28) MY BROTHER SHOULD HAVE WON! Darkusfan202) Like he knows how to lead... PyrusMaster82) What! AquosMaster28) How about Me and my brother vs. You and your brother! Darkusfan202) SURE! Nintendocan) I make the discussions! PyrusMaster82) Too bad! The discussion is made! AquosMaster28) AND THAT'S FINAL! ( AquosMaster28 signs a document stating the battle, after the battle is written up ) ( Meanwhile in the evil lair ) Blueking4ever) WHAT! YOU FAILED TO BRING AN OPPONENT DOWN! ' '''Winx) So what? We failed, one time! ' '''Littleseed) He was so strong! Blueking4ever) Who did you face? Littleseed) Wolf Blueking4ever) Well... I can show some feeling... You're free from charges, THIS TIME! ( Meanwhile, in Wolfgang's room ) Wolfgang) Ugh... ( Wolfgang throws a ball at a wall and it bounces back ) ( Wolfgang catches the ball and throws it again ) Wolfgang) I HATE JAMES! Volf) I know... He's a jerk! Wolfgang) No... He's not a jerk! Volf) WHY NOT? Wolfgang) He's an A**HOLE! Volf) YEAH! BOOM, BOOM! Wolfgang) Huh? Who's there? ???) Samantha... Wolfgang) ERR! GET AWAY! I HATE YOU! ' '( Wolfgang hides his head under a pillow ) ( Samantha opens the door ) Samantha) Actually, no... I need to tell you something! Wolfgang) ... Volf) Can't you see he doesn't want to see and hear from you! Samantha) I KNOW, BUT I HAVE TOO! Volf) So what! Samantha) You know what Volf? ''' '''Volf) What? Samantha) SHUT IT OR I CAN BREAK YOU! Volf) O_O ' '( Volf flies away from Wolfgang's room ) Samantha) Okay... Wolfgang, please listen to me... Wolfgang) ... Samantha) I... YOU KNOW WHAT! TAKE THE PILLOW OFF YOUR HEAD! Wolfgang) Never! Samantha) Well then... ( Samantha pulls the pillow off Wolfgang's head and holds Wolfgang down ) Samantha) I'M BREAKING UP WITH JAMES! Wolfgang) Why... He's a nice person... Samantha) NO HE ISN'T! HE'S ONLY USING ME TO BULLY YOU! ''' '''Wolfgang) Since when? Samantha) Since today! I paying attention to what was being said! ''' '''Wolfgang) So you do know... Samantha) Yeah... You okay? Wolfgang) Yeah... Just my neck hurts... Samantha) Well... Take your shirt off and I'll use a little thing I learned in health class. Wolfgang) Ugh... Okay... ( Wolfgang takes his shirt off ) Samantha) So which side hurts... front or back? ( Wolfgang sits up ) Wolfgang) ... Front... Samantha) Well... Then, let me see what I can do... ( Samantha sits on Wolfgang's bed, looking at Wolfgang's front ) Wolfgang) Why are you sitting there, when you could work from my back? Samantha) Because, you have nice blue eyes =P Wolfgang) Oh... ( Samantha puts her hands on Wolfgang's neck and starts to work, while looking into Wolfgang's eyes ) Nintendo and DF202 vs. PM82 and AM28! Episode 10 Grade of Ep.9? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Samantha Category:James Category:Wolfgang Category:Nintendocan Category:Pyrusmaster82 Category:AquosMaster28 Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Winxrainbowix Category:Littleseed Category:Volf